Stallionz Private Show
by manada07
Summary: Finn saw Sam at Stallionz and knew it was time for a private show.


**Title:** Stallionz Private Show

**Author:** manada07

**Chapter Pairing:** Finn/Sam

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine.

**Additional Disclaimer:** I borrowed this header from Krwlingklosr so please direct all credit his/her way.

**Summary:** Finn saw Sam at Stallionz and knew it was time for a private show.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I thought since I updated my other story this week that I would write a new story for the weekend. Hope you enjoy. Please review.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam was walking up the path to Finn's house Tuesday at 8, although he wasn't really sure why he was there… Finn had said something about helping him get some money to send back to his family. Sam had felt bad since he left. He didn't really know how his family was managing financially, and that made him worry.<p>

"Come on in Sam."

"Hey Finn, how's it going?"

"Good. Hey I knew that you wanted to see Kurt but he's actually out tonight."

"Oh, out with Blaine?"

"No, Blaine was busy so he's over at Rachel's."

They kept talking as they sat down on the couch and Finn cracked open a couple of beers that he had pulled from Burt's stash.

"Oh, cool. So you said something about making money?"

"Yeah, Sam this is kind of embarrassing but ever since I saw you dance at Stallionz, I can't get that dance out of my head."

"Yeah, I was pretty good I guess. Sorry that I scarred that into your memory."

"Well, it's not exactly scarring."

Finn his hand on Sam's thigh and started gently massaging it.

"Woah, Finn, what's going on?"

"Well you said that you were making sixty bucks an afternoon at Stallionz, so I thought that I would pay you sixty bucks for a private dance."

"Finn, are you gay?"

"I don't think so. I just liked what I saw that afternoon."

"So you want me to dance for you and you'll pay me sixty bucks?"

"It's that simple."

"Ok, I'll do it. Just one song though."

"Ok."

Finn turned on the radio and "Sexy and I Know It" came on.

Sam stood up and started dancing around. He pulled his shirt over his head and started rubbing his six pack abs. Then, he started pelvic thrusting at Finn and rubbing his pecs. He started rubbing his nipples and Finn almost lost it. Next came the pants. He slipped the jeans off one leg at a time and showed his green briefs. Finn could see that Sam was hard. Sam straddled him on the couch and started grinding against him. Finn wrapped his hands around Sam's back and grabbed his ass. He started grinding back against Sam. Sam stood back up and slipped off his briefs. Finn got his first look at Sam's rock hard dick. It was about seven inches long and had a neat patch of blonde pubes above it. Finn was as hard as a rock as Sam came back over to him and straddled him again. Now naked, Sam started grinding into Finn again.

"You know the song's over right Sam."

"Yeah, and you know you have far too much clothing on right?"

"Just what I was thinking."

Finn stood up and stripped down so he was naked too. Sam was looking for the first time at Finn's naked body. He had a full ten inches and it was all perfectly shaved. Sam came back over and straddled Finn. He started grinding their rock hard cock's together and Finn was moaning in pleasure. Finally he said something.

"Sam, stop. Stop. I need you to suck me."

Sam got on his knees and took as much of Finn's cock in his mouth as he could. Finn screamed in pleasure. He wrapped his hands in Sam's hair and pushed him down on his cock. Sam coughed a little bit and started to gag. Finn let up.

"Sorry Sam."

"It's fine, it's just a lot of length to deal with."

He went back down on Finn and took his whole length. He started playing with Finn's massive balls and Finn moaned Sam's name. He wrapped his fingers in Sam's hair again and his head fell back in shear pleasure. Sam could tell that Finn was getting ready to come so he stopped and stood up.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You were about to come."

"Yeah, that's kind of the point."

"I'm not done yet. Do you have any lube?"

Finn ran upstairs and got the lube. Sam lubed up Finn's dick and his virgin hole. He straddled Finn again and lined up his hole with Finn's dick. He started sliding down on it. Finn looked at his face and saw the pain Sam was in.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just need you in me."

Sam finally got all the way down and sat there for a minute. Then Sam started riding Finn's dick. He was riding up and down as fast and hard as he could. Sam's rock hard dick was staring Finn in the face while he was riding him. Finn took hold of it and started jacking him off. Sam knew he wasn't going to last long. Finn picked Sam up and laid him in the couch. He slid his dick back in Sam's hole and started fucking him as hard as he could. Sam wrapped his legs around Finn and cried out.

"Finn, fuck me."

"I'm gonna come, Sam"

"Fill me up, baby."

Finn came hard in Sam's ass. He kept fucking him until his dick was completely soft. He saw that Sam was still rock hard and licked from the base to the tip of Sam's cock. He took in the head and started sucking him hard. Sam screamed.

"Finn"

Sam came down Finn's throat and he swallowed every last drop.

"Finn, that was great."

"You're telling me."

"We should probably get dressed so we aren't just sitting naked in your living room."

Then the front door opened.

"Hey Finn, I need to borrow a condom."

Mike walked in and saw Sam and Finn and could smell sex.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, story number two. Let me know what you guys think! I will probably add another chapter involving Mike and who Mike needed to borrow a condom to have fun with.<p> 


End file.
